Mose Jakande
|actor = Djimon Hounsou |image = Mose Profile.png |AKA = |fullname = |born = 1972Mose Jakande Biography Details |status = Deceased |deathreason = Killed in helicopter explosion |residence = (formerly) |profession = Terrorist |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown (graying) |eyecolor = Brown |partners = Deckard Shaw (formerly) Kiet (formerly) Cipher |appearances = (mentioned)}} Mose Jakande was a terrorist and mercenary working with Cipher. The secondary antagonist in Furious 7, he aligns himself with Deckard Shaw in order to obtain the hacking device, the God's Eye.Furious 7 Biography Early Life Mose Jakande was born in 1972 in and is of Nigerian and French citizenship. A and owner of a private military company, Jakande made a name for himself as a terrorist for hire in the criminal world. Pre-Movie At some point, Jakande was hired by Cipher to abduct a young hacker by the name of Ramsey, who designed a hacking device known as the "God's Eye." Because the device allowed its user to access to any and all technology, Jakande intended to use the device for his own purposes. However, because Ramsey had sent the device elsewhere, they were unable obtain the device. His right hand Kiet was in charge of leading the convoy guarding Ramsey through the Caucasus Mountains to him. ''Furious 7'' Mr. Nobody debriefs Dominic Toretto and his crew about Jakande on the stipulation that would help Dominic find Deckard Shaw in return for stopping Jakande from obtaining God's Eye. Dominic and the others pursue and attack Jakande's convoy, and rescue Ramsey. When Dominic and Ramsey are separated from the others, Jakande and the rest of his men pursue Dominic and Ramsey. When they have them cornered at the edge of a cliff, Jakande steps out of his car and tries to barter for the release Ramsey in exchange for Dominic's survival. Dominic, however, refuses and drives his Dodge Charger over the cliff-side. Surprised, Jakande watches the car tumble down the cliff. Prior to arriving in Abu Dhabi, Jakande enters into an alliance with Shaw. In Abu Dhabi, Jakande ambushes Dominic, Brian, Mr. Nobody and his men, proving reinforcement for Shaw. When Nobody's right hand man, Sheppard is killed, Dominic and Brian are forced to leave the God's Eye behind to escape certain death with Mr. Nobody. With the God's Eye in his grasp, Jakande follows Shaw to Los Angeles to kill Ramsey. Jakande pursues Ramsey in a stealth helicopter using the God's Eye. When he realizes that Ramsey is trying to hack her device, he sends a drone to destroy the radio tower she was using to hijack the device. He attempts several times to kill Ramsey, who is passed off from Brian O'Conner to Roman Pearce and Tej Parker until she finally paired with Letty Ortiz. Letty and Ramsey are almost killed by the drone when an recovered Luke Hobbs crashes the drone using a ambulance. Before he loses complete control of the the God's Eye, Jakande spots Dominic and Shaw fighting on the garage park. Deciding that Shaw is no used to him, he "ends" their alliance by firing a missile at parking garage. The damage inflicted on the garage nearly killed Shaw, but he survived. When Ramsey successfully hacks the God's Eye, he loses control of the device. Enraged, Jakande opens fire on Letty's car, where Ramsey still is. While Hobbs retaliates with the minigun the drone was armed with, he is unable to bring Jakande's helicopter down. Jakande is finally killed when Dominic hooks Shaw's bag of grenades at the bottom of his helicopter and Hobbs fires on the bag with his firearm. The resulting explosion destroys the helicopter and kills Jakande. The Fate of the Furious Jakande was seen from the footages from the God's eye after Letty figured out that he was affiliated with Connor Rhodes along with Cipher. Trivia *The name "Mose" is a contraction of the name Moses - Behind the name.com, the name of the biblical prophet in the and the . Gallery Notes References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:Furious 7 Category:Villains